<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maria Gets Stuck in a Dryer and Alex Kidnaps a Child by HamilFamBam (ThatOneGirl346)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560624">Maria Gets Stuck in a Dryer and Alex Kidnaps a Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirl346/pseuds/HamilFamBam'>HamilFamBam (ThatOneGirl346)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Fam Bam Texting [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Cute Kids, Multi, Secrets, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirl346/pseuds/HamilFamBam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Lion - w h A t <br/>Little Lion - you’ve legit been dating for like, not even a year<br/>Little Lion - how did she say it<br/>Little Lion - was it like in a joking way or a dead serious way?<br/>Little Lion - wait if she just asked you why are you texting me?? <br/>Little Lion - where are you texting me from???</p>
<p>Mario.A - I got scared and told her I was going to use the bathroom then I hid in the laundry room then they all looked for me and now I’m in their dryer.</p>
<p>Little Lion - what the actual fuck maria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, George Washington/Martha Washington, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds - mentioned, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Fam Bam Texting [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maria Gets Stuck in a Dryer and Alex Kidnaps a Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I JUST REALIZED I'VE BEEN TAGGING THE WRONG THEODOSIA THIS ENTIRE TIME WHAT THE F U C K</p>
<p>Okay now that I got that out and am CAlm rn I decided to change Susan Reynolds name to Susanna because one, it makes me so fucking confused that Maria would name her susan like wtf her mom and sister were named Susanna it was probably a family name like ???? wth maria. But ALSO I'm sorry but I refuse to call a child who was born in 2016 "Susan" like I'm not shitting on the name its just like, I don't know its not really a name seen often for children? Like Susan is a pretty name and depending on the language it means a type of flower I just thought Susanna would work a little better with the generation and the family meaning.</p>
<p>Sorry that this is late last week was my first week of school so there was all that chaos. </p>
<p>SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING<br/>maria is scared to tell eliza about her past. When her and james got marries she was barely 18 and he was in his 30s (not good) and she got pregnant when she was 17. Very Very unhealthy relationship. It doesn't go into detail more then whats said though</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <b>Leave Bitch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>ALEX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>PLEASE I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>ALEX PLEASE ITS AN EMERGENCY </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>whats wrong?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>Eliza just asked me to move in with her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>w h A t </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>you’ve legit been dating for like, not even a year</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>how did she say it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>was it like in a joking way or a dead serious way?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>wait if she just asked you why are you texting me?? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>where are you texting me from???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I got scared and told her I was going to use the bathroom then I hid in the laundry room then they all looked for me and now I’m in their dryer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>what the actual fuck maria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>okay ignoring that fact what did she say. Like exactly. Word for word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>she said “I know we’ve only been dating for a short amount of time, but you spend a lot of time here anyway and I know your lease is almost up and you’re looking for a new apartment. I know you don’t want to think I’m giving you charity but that’s not what I’m trying to do here at all. I really love you Maria and I don’t want you to struggle, on top of the fact that your apartment is in a not great neighborhood and I worry. Just like, I really love you and I want to give you the world. I talked to Angie and Peggy about it and they are both completely on board. I think they’re as excited as me honestly. We have the guest bedroom you can sleep in if you’re not comfortable sleeping in my bed every night with I totally get don’t think I’m doing this just because I want to get something out of you or something. This would be a completely like, no strings attached. You could even pay part of the bills if it would make you feel less like it’s charity, but also our dad pays the rent because he says that he wants us to save up for our futures and stuff but we buy all the food and all that stuff so if it makes you feel better you could pay for part of that. I just really want you to be happy and you seem miserable having to travel this much from school to work to your house and our apartment is really close to the school and your work. Okay sorry I’m rambling but to sum it all up, I really love you and I want you to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>then I said I had to pee and ran away</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>you remembered that entire paragraph worth of talking??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>it’s been replaying in my brain over and over again and I don’t know what to doooooo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>m a r i a </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>what?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>okay lets break this down</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>how do you feel knowing that she wants you to move in?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I don’t know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>like I fucking love Eliza so fucking much!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>but I still haven’t told her about my past</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>and I feel terrible not telling her but I’m scared</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>why are you scared?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>what if she leaves me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>what if she thinks that I’m too broken?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>what if she thinks I’m a whore?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>why would she think you’re a whore?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>because I am.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>what makes you a whore then?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A -</b>
  <span> I got fucking married to a basically stranger who was in his thirties when I turned 18</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I had a kid at 18</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>then I fucking cheated on him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>Maria, sweetie, listen to me okay? None of those things make you a whore, not even a little bit. They mean you did what you had to to survive. Also, you didn’t cheat he made you do that, it’s different hon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I just, really love her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I don’t wanna lose her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I know hon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I could barely tell my signifs about therapy, I still haven’t told them about the island</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>it’s scary, I get it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>why is life so hardddddd</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I don’t know boo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>AERNJWNEFCEJNGVEJKBVLAqERNG</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>TRGLIGFNVEWIDGODFNEROGINERFINHERIGF</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>you do need to get out of the dryer eventually ya know?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>they’re going to do this thing called, washing their clothes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>and your mom’s meeting her friends for dinner in like, forty ish minutes </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>and as much as she loves that girl she ain’t gonna spend her entire life there cuz like, ya know, she’s got her own life to live</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A -</b>
  <span> ,,,,,okay,,,,,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I feel bad asking but like, I can’t just leave Eliza like that cuz that’s kinda a dick move</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE TO FUCKING ASK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I’M ALREADY WALKING TO THE SUBWAY TELL YOUR MOM I WILL BE THERE IN LIKE TWENTY MINUTES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>OH MY GOD CAN SHE STAY THE NIGHT?????!?!!!!!???!?!??!?!?!?!!!!!!?!?!???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I KNOW SHE STILL GETS NERVOUS AROUND MEN AND LIKE, IF SHE DOES I WILL MAKE A FUCKING BARRICADE AND NOT LET THEM LEAVE THEIR SIDE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I AM NOT AFRAID TO BANISH MY SIGNIFS FOR HER I LOVE HER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I ALSO WONT TELL THEM SHE’S YOURS BECAUSE THATS YOUR THING TO SHARE I’LL JUST SAY I’M BABYSITTING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>OH MY GOD PLEASEEEEEEE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>you’re ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>SAYS THE ONE HIDING IN A  D R Y E R</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>fight me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>but also yeah she can stay the night just pack her clothes and all that stuff and promise to make sure she calls me a lot because I  w o r r y </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>okay!! Thank you!! I’m going to spoil her s o m u c h </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>you literally are as poor as me how are you going to spoil her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>Its called a dollar store for a reason maria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I have like fifteen dollars on me rn so thats enough for the subway a n d to have some left for her to pick out a toy and maybe something else</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I should get the juice she likes while we’re there</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>you know you don’t have to do that right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I literally love her so much I want her to have a good childhood</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>NOT THAT YOU’RE GIVING HER A BAD CHILDHOOD YOU’RE LITERALLY THE BEST PARENT EVER PLEASE DON’T THINK I’M IMPLYING THAT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>ik ik</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>thanks </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I just want to give her the world because she deserves it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>you deserve it too, just saying</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I gotta go, love you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>good luck! Love you too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>HOLY FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>ELIZA IS SO FUCKING SUPPORTING I DON’T DESERVE HER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I’M C R Y I N G WHAT DO I DO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>ALEX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>PLEASE ANSWER I’M HIDING IN THE BATHROOM I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>A L E X A N D E R </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>sorry we were playing dolls</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>also, I got her a knock off barbie doll at the dollar store today and her name is Elise and she looks like a creepy cross between Angelica and thomas but like, in a cute way??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>she also got a new coloring book and a gross thing of crayons</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>oh thanks!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>BUT ALSO H EL P M  E</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>okay tell me what happened</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>spill the tea sis</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>so first I got stuck in the dryer and had to text her to get me out which was AWkward</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>then we went to her room and we Talked and I told her all about James and what happened and she sat there the entire time and just listened and she didn't judge me and she fucking hugged me and told me she was "happy I felt comfortable to share that with her" and then we hugged for awhile and cried then I said I had to pee and ran away again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>oh my god you can't stop running away to "go pee"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>but also I'm very proud of you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A -</b>
  <span> thank you that was the scariest thing I've ever done in my life</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>and you still were able to do it!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>she wants to meet Susanna though</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>is that good or bad?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I dont k n o w</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>i showed her pictures and told her about her and stuff and she went “She sounds so great. I hope I can meet her one day.” and i d i e d</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>lmao i’m sorry. I can bring her over there if you want to get it out of the way?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I feel like bringing her over the day that I told eliza about her would be a little to much</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>yeah I get that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>are you staying the night there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>yeah you locked the door right</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>lmao theres nothing to steal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>but yeah I did</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>thank you Alexander I don’t know what I would do without you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>pay for childcare</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>ALRIGHT BYE NOW</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>lmao bye love you too!! &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Fam Bam Group Chat</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Johnny Appleseed - </b>
  <span>does anyone know why alex has a child???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>God? - </b>
  <span>laf and I went to go grocery shopping like an hour ago and we picked john up on the way home and in that time he just like, obtained a child??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>they’re really into playing dolls rn and don’t think they’ve noticed us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Aaron Burr Sir - </b>
  <span>????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>God? - </b>
  <span>ABORT THE LITTLE GIRL JUST NOTICED US AND GOT SCARED</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>Alex just made literally leave the apartment and stand in the hall until she calms down</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Johnny Appleseed - </b>
  <span>I feel so bad now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>same</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>God? - </b>
  <span>saaame</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JMads - </b>
  <span>what the fuck even happens at your appartment like what the actual fuck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>I have no idea</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Johnny Appleseed - </b>
  <span>oh we’re being let in be right back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MWash - </b>
  <span>wait i’m sorry how the hell did Alex just, get a child?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TJeffs - </b>
  <span>who would even trust alex with a child when he literally is a child</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>God? - </b>
  <span>John just asked who’s child she was and he literally wrapped his arms around her and said “It doesn’t matter she’s mine now” and I’m so concerned</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Johnny Appleseed - </b>
  <span>her name is also susanna and she’s adorable I just want to pinch her cheeks so bad rn</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>she still looks kind of scared of us though</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>God? - </b>
  <span>who hurt this child I will murder them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>God? - </b>
  <span>I know we bought this ice cream for movie night but I don’t care she deserves it </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Real Sia - </b>
  <span>wait are you guys at all concerned that Alex might have kidnapped a child??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>God? - </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Johnny Appleseed - </b>
  <span>not really</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry -</b>
  <span> she’s cute and if her parents want her back they’ll get her eventually</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TJeffs - </b>
  <span>y’all’re ridiculous</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>what the f u c k is </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>i’m leaving america</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Real Sia - </b>
  <span>oop-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Leave Bitch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>alexander james hamilton get your ass back here I need s u p p o r t</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>yes okay I’m here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>Eliza still wants me to live with her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>she said that if i’m comfortable with it she would gladly turn the spare room into a room for Suzie and that all she would have to do is ask angelica and peggy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>O h </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>and now i’m actually considering it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>like, A four year old is a lot to handle I don’t want to inconvenience them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>but this is such a nice neighborhood compared to where I live.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>She would have her own bed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>she would actually be able to go to a good school in a good school district next year</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I would get to see Eliza more</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>all I’m seeing right now is positives</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>but if angelica and peggy know then everyone would know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>it’s up to I’ll support you in whatever decision you make</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I think I’m ready for a “tragic backstory dump”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I’m here for you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>thanks</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>course</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Fam Bam Group Chat</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>God? - </b>
  <span>update: Alexander still hasn’t told us who’s kid she is but I have her s o m u c h ice cream and Laf did her makeup and now she’s coloring with John and she doesn’t seem scared anymore so I count today as a win</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Real Sia - </b>
  <span>okay deadass did Alex kidnap a kid?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>wow okay no I did not kidnap her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I’m babysitting her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>oh yeah @my signifs she’s staying the night forgot to tell you that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>where is she going to sleep?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>we live in a studio apartment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>we don’t have a couch</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>idk I didn’t think that far</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>dumbass</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MWash - </b>
  <span>why would anyone trust alex with a child????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>God? - </b>
  <span>he’s surprisingly really good with her like I wasn’t expecting him to be this good with kids it’s so fucking cute</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MWash - </b>
  <span>awh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Leave Bitch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I did it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I told Peggy and Angelica</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>they were so nice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I’m literally so proud of you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>though I literally didn’t even mention living there with Suzie and Peggy is already planning out her room</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>lmao once peggy starts planning it you’re fucked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>unless you can come up with a valid reason why you shouldn’t live there you’re gonna fucking live there</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>honestly I’ve thought about it more and I really do wanna live her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>like I love Eliza so fucking much</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>plus it’ll be good for suzie to know more people</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>aaaand no guys live here so I wouldn’t have to worry about that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>so you’re definitely moving in there</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>,,,,,yeah,,,,,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>!!!! I’m so excited for you !!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>don’t be too excited they still need to meet susanna and see how that goes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>it’ll go fine!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I hope so</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>how is she doing with your signifs tho? Like do I need to pick her up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>she’s doing so fucking good rn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>laf did her makeup </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>she colored w/ john</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>and now hercules is making her a dinosaur dress and teaching her how to sew while he does it and she looks so excited</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>awh my bb</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>gtg peggys interrogating me about her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>lmao</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Fam Bam Group Chat</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JMads - </b>
  <span>okay wait how does Alex know people with children</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Johnny Appleseed - </b>
  <span>we have no idea literally we know everyone he knows and we have no idea whose child this is</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>she’s mine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TJeffs - </b>
  <span>whaaaaaat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Real Sia - </b>
  <span>when did you have a child????</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>when I was 18</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>I got pregnant when I was 17 so I married the father when I turned 18 and out came my little baby Susanna</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>you were m a r r i e d ? ! ?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>it was not a good reationship and thats all I’m going to say</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MWash - </b>
  <span>I get that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JMads - </b>
  <span>I’m sorry</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>don’t be</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lizard Schuyler - </b>
  <span>soooo,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,maria is maybe moving in with us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Real Sia - </b>
  <span>oh wow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bebie Schuyler - </b>
  <span>I AM ALREADY PLANNING SUSANNAS ROOM I AM GOING TO SPOIL THE FUCK OUT OF THIS CHILD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Angel Schuyler - </b>
  <span>lmao I’m gonna be the wine aunt</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>they’ve spent the last ten minutes deciding what type of aunt their gonna be</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>lmao but sry angelica i’m already the wine aunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>I will fight for my title</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Johnny Appleseed - </b>
  <span>y’all’re ridiculous</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>God? - </b>
  <span>OH MY GOD I JUST TOLD HER SHE COULD PICK OUT A MOVIE TO WATCH WHILE  I MAKE THIS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>God? - </b>
  <span>YOU KNOW WHAT SHE PICKS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>lmao is it the bee movie?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>God? - </b>
  <span>ITS THE FUCKING BEE MOVIE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>French Fry - </b>
  <span>oh god save me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mario.A - </b>
  <span>blame alex he showed her it first</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Johnny Appleseed - </b>
  <span>I want a divorce.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Little Lion - </b>
  <span>ITS A GOOD MOVIE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TJeffs - </b>
  <span>this is the only thing I will ever agree with alex on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TJeffs - </b>
  <span>the bee movie slaps</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JMads - </b>
  <span>we’re breaking up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TJeffs - </b>
  <span>rude</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bebie Schuyler - </b>
  <span>the bee movie is unironically the best movie to ever come out like it has no right to be as good as it is</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Angel Schuyler - </b>
  <span>i’m really regreting not shipping you to china when I had the chance</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bebie Schuyler- </b>
  <span>r U d e </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SillySally - </b>
  <span>this group chat scares me so much</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JMads - </b>
  <span>yeah I get that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So how was your week? Did you like the chapter?</p>
<p>Please leave comments and kudos they literally make my day!! Also, tell me about your week in the comments!! I dunno I'm curious now. I personally got my school violin this week and I got the same violin as last year and her name is Eliza she's named after Eliza Schuyler because Eliza is my queen. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>- Becca from Beyone<br/>love y'all!!!!<br/>&lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>